


uwu

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: jong coming over to spend the morning with taem and straight up this is just 4k of them giggling and smooching you’re welcomeTaemin shuffles along behind Jonghyun as he puts the bowls and spoons away, then drops slow kisses to his neck and rubs his stubbly cheek all over his shoulder.“Shower with me?” he asks.no links for a while sorry because I have tendonitis and it's hard to type a lot lmao I'm using speech to text for everything





	uwu

When Taemin wakes up, he isn’t alone. There’s a warm arm under his head and soft breaths in his hair and hairy legs pushing his jammie pants up at the shins. His own breath puffs against a muscled chest and fogs back in his face, making him feel stuffy and moist, and a second arm is slung heavy over his waist. It’s very nice.

It’s also very strange, because he distinctly remembers going to sleep alone last night, with his doors locked. He inhales deeply, scrunches his eyes shut, shifts closer to the babe in his bed and smooshes his face against his bare chest. He’s rewarded for his waking up movements by a soft chuckle and a softer kiss pressed to the top of his head.

“Morning, sunshine,” Jonghyun murmurs. Taemin brushes his own tiny kiss to the mole in between Jonghyun’s collarbones.

“I gave you a spare key so you could get in in, like, emergencies,” he mumbles back. His voice is half of a sleepy whisper but he’s sure that Jonghyun still understands. “Not so you could sneak in to snuggle me while I slept.”

“I had a nightmare,” Jonghyun says. He sounds like he’s trying to pout but is smiling too much for it to really have any effect. “And then I couldn’t get back to sleep because of my insomnia. But you help me sleep. Because you’re so soothing and warm. I dozed off a little here and everything.” He presses another kiss to Taemin’s head. Taemin breathes deeply again and nuzzles his way up Jonghyun’s chest to his neck to his jaw to press a morning breath kiss to his lips.

“Glad I could help in your time of need,” he says. He doesn’t mind Jonghyun sneaking in to snuggle him, honestly. It’s cute. Jonghyun breathes a morning breath smile back at him. The hand around his waist lifts to rub a thumb over his cheek, his upper lip.

“Ooh, you got some  _beard_  growing in, bay _bee_ ,” he chirps, exaggerating the “baby” for dramatic effect. “Feeling like a rugged _lumberjack_  in my bed today. Ooh. Some Wolverine shit.” Taemin giggles and pulls his face away from Jonghyun, rolling to his back and yawning into the back of his hand, eyes still closed against the morning sun peeping through his blinds. Then he rubs his fingers over his face and feels the stubble that Jonghyun is talking about. It’s not much, but it’s still there, and longer than he usually lets it get.

“I haven’t gotten around to shaving in a while,” he says. “Like, three weeks a while,” he adds in a mumble. He cracks his eyes open blearily to pout at Jonghyun. He’s sitting up and he looks adorably sleepy, his light brown hair mussed, and Taemin pouts a little less. “This is why we need to go on dates more often; because if I don’t have a reason to shave then I’m too depressed to put in the effort and I just don’t,” he says accusingly. He knows Jonghyun has been busy and that his executive dysfunction is really something he should be working on himself, but it’s easier and funnier to jokingly blame Jonghyun for it. Jonghyun snorts and reaches to feel his jaw again.

“I dunno, I kinda like it,” he says contemplatively. “I wasn’t kidding about the rugged lumberjack thing. And it felt  _good_ when you rubbed all over me.” He leans down and presses another soft kiss to Taemin’s mouth. “Like, it’s a little patchy, but if you let it grow out another week or two then it would be really hot.” He kisses Taemin another time and Taemin grins, pushing his hands away gently to rub his own hands all over his lower face.

“It really wouldn’t,” he says. “I’ve gone almost two months without shaving. It doesn’t stop being patchy and in another couple of days it’ll start getting, like.” He pauses, scrunches his lips, opens and closes one hand slowly, and looks at Jonghyun as he searches for the right word. After a few moments it comes to him. “Pubey,” he says.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. He scrunches his nose. “Ew. You should probably shave soon, then.”

“Yeah,” Taemin sighs. He lifts his hand to drape his arm over his eyes, then nuzzles his face into the silk of his pajama sleeve. Yawning again, he flops his arm into Jonghyun’s lap and smiles at him. “Breakfast?” he asks. Jonghyun nods back happily and picks up his wrist in both hands.

“Breakfast,” he agrees. He lifts Taemin’s hand to his mouth and kissies the back of it. Taemin playfully flicks his nose, chuckling when Jonghyun playfully bites his finger in revenge.

Breakfast is just simple cereal, Taemin munching his way through a bowl of honey bunches and Jonghyun dumping three spoons of sugar into a bowl of the rice krispies that Taemin keeps in the corner of his cabinet just for mornings with him. They slouch over Taemin’s kitchen table and smile at each other, tap their feet together underneath, check their morning notifications and show each other things on their phones every once in a while with quiet giggles.

When they’re done, Taemin washes their bowls and then slips his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and his chin over his shoulder as he dries them. His skin is warm and smooth and Taemin sighs contentedly, hands lazily feeling up his bare torso. Jonghyun said he felt a little weird about stripping down to almost nudie to snuggle Taemin, but Taemin knows it’s how he’s most comfortable to sleep and he’s not going to complain about a shirtless babe in his bed, so. He shuffles along behind Jonghyun as he puts the bowls and spoons away, then drops slow kisses to his neck and rubs his stubbly cheek all over his shoulder.

“Shower with me?” he asks. Jonghyun smiles, giggles, scrunches at the tickles of Taemin’s lips on his neck, but also pulls away and shakes his head.

“I’d love to be nakey and steamy with you in there and touch your butt a lot and smell like your shampoo all day,” he says. “But you know I’m a night showerer.”

“Mm,” Taemin hums, a short sigh. He does know that. He keeps his fingers loosely circled around Jonghyun’s wrists. “Come sit on my bathroom counter and watch me pose sexily behind the shower curtain and call me a snack?” he offers. Jonghyun’s eyes brighten at that and he nods easily.

“That I can do,” he says. He lifts a hand to cup Taemin’s jaw, rubs his thumb back and forth over his stubble, leans in and presses a slow kiss to his lips. Taemin smiles against it and returns it, their mouths moving together at a languid pace. When he pulls back Taemin cracks his eyes open just to peep at Jonghyun lazily.

“What was that for?” he asks. Jonghyun shrugs.

“I just wanted to,” he says. “Come on.” He steps around Taemin and tugs him back down the hallway to the bathroom. Taemin pauses him for a moment to go to his bedroom instead where he grabs his weekly towel and hovers in front of his dresser for a moment. He glances over his shoulder at Jonghyun.

“Pick me out a nice outfit?” he asks. Jonghyun smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek before sliding his hands to his shirt drawer.

“Do you wanna go somewhere today or just stay in?” he asks. Taemin sighs in thought and rests his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. He doesn’t feel like doing much at all, besides spend time with his bub.

“Stay in,” he says. Jonghyun nods and presses another kiss to his cheek, one just under his ear.

“Go get yourself all drippy wet and soapy for me, babe,” he grins, nipping at the shell of Taemin’s ear. Taemin snorts unattractively and chuckles his way into the bathroom. He almost closes and locks the door on habit before he remembers not to and laughs more at himself. Wiggling out of his jammies, he lumps them on one side of the sink counter and drops his towel on top of them. Then he cranks up the hot water a lot and the cold water a little, stands at the water end of the tub and timidly holds his hand in and out of the spray until it gets warm enough.

He’s massaging shampoo into his hair with his eyes scrunched shut when he hears Jonghyun close the door and flick on the fan that he always forgets.

“Gonna have you looking like a  _snack,_ ” Jonghyun calls over the noise of the fan and the water. Taemin grins as he runs his fingers through his hair. He can’t wait.

As he showers, he kind of forgets that he’s supposed to be posing sexily; he doesn’t think Jonghyun minds, though. He seems happy to just sit on the counter and kick his feet lazily, watching Taemin’s silhouette behind the curtain. At one point, he says something that Taemin doesn’t catch because he’s vigorously rubbing at his face with a soapy washcloth.

“What?” he asks, sticking his face under the water but holding the washcloth away. When his face is rinsed he brings the washcloth back to scrub his neck and shoulders.

“Why do you have so many toothbrushes?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin pauses, then pulls back the shower curtain enough to see Jonghyun poking through his Cup Of Toothbrushes by the sink. He’s wearing one of Taemin’s big hoodies over his boxers now. Taemin grins sheepishly when Jonghyun looks back to him, confused.

“The dentists keep giving me more and I never just.” He mimes throwing something the three feet from the sink to the trash can by the toilet. Jonghyun snorts and pokes each one with a finger.

“Which one do you use now?” he asks.

“The light green one,” Taemin says. Jonghyun nods, grabs all of the toothbrushes except the light green one, and chucks them into the trash, where they clatter and clang for a few seconds before settling. Taemin smiles gratefully at him before tugging the curtain closed again.

He eventually does pose sexily for Jonghyun when he finishes. He twists the water off, squeezes most of it out of his hair so he doesn’t drip anywhere, pushes the shower curtain aside, and steps clumsily out of the tub. When he reaches for his towel Jonghyun hands it to him with a slow, exaggerated once-over and licked lips. Taemin bursts into giggles and hides them in his towel, then dabs his face dry with it and ruffles it through his hair. Wrapping it around his shoulders like a shawl, he pops his booty and sticks his leg daintily up on the toilet seat.

“Do my stretch marks turn you on?” he asks, cocking his hip just so and lazily lifting one arm behind his head so Jonghyun can see the red lines on his inner thighs and white lines on his shoulder. Jonghyun leans back against his mirror and nods, one eyebrow cocked.

“A little bit,” he says. He tosses a folded pair of socks at Taemin’s chest. “Stop that, you’re gonna slip and fall and crack your head open.”

“Yeah, okay,” Taemin grins. He gets back on two feet and just dries himself off like a normal human. “Where’s my cute outfit?” he demands as he rubs up his legs. Jonghyun wiggles up straight and bright and peppy and holds up a bundle of clothes.

“Got you some comfy womfies,” he says. When Taemin pauses and just looks at him for saying that phrase he winks. Taemin breathes out a soft laugh and shimmies his towel up to drape over his shoulders.

The comfy womfies turn out to be just Taemin’s favorite loose striped sweater with the wide collar, his banana print boxers, the socks, and what Jonghyun says are the pair of sweats that makes his butt look the best. He’s never seen his butt in any of his sweats so he takes Jonghyun’s word for it as he tugs them up his hips and hops a few times to get the scrunchie bottoms around his ankles. Jonghyun’s word seems to be good, if the way he leans forward just to pap Taemin’s booty means anything.

Taemin smiles at him and then at himself in the mirror, lifting his hand to rub over his stubble. He really should get rid of this, yeah.

“Gonna shavie wavie?” Jonghyun asks, leaning sideways between Taemin and the mirror. Taemin lets his head fall down and laughs, exasperated and breathy, and looks back up to Jonghyun’s face right in front of him, eyebrows wiggling.

_“Stop,_ ” he says, but he presses a quick smooch to Jonghyun’s mouth anyway. “Yeah,” he adds. “Where’s my brush--”

“Your brushie wushie?” Jonghyun grins. Taemin stops in his leaning over Jonghyun to grab his shaving stuff and just leans on him instead, laughing into his shoulder. Holy shit. Jonghyun chuckles too, proud of himself, and gets his arm around Taemin’s shoulders to ruffle his hair. “I’m cute, right?” he asks. His lips brush Taemin’s ear and then peck a kiss there. Taemin slides his arms all the way around Jonghyun, nuzzling his chest, and breathes in his perfume in deep breaths. When he stops giggling he fumbles blankly behind Jonghyun’s butt until he grabs his shaving kit.

“Adorable,” he says when he stands back up straight. Jonghyun wiggles with pride.

Jonghyun also waits for Taemin to get his shaving brush all soapy and lathered up before he makes grabby hands at it. Taemin hands it over easily and lets Jonghyun gently pap it all over his cheeks and jaw, sucks his lips in so Jonghyun can get his chin and under his nose. Jonghyun makes a grabby hand at his razor, too, when he picks it up, but when Taemin cocks a brow and holds it out as a challenge he pouts and sucks his hands into his sleeves and mumbles about not wanting to cut him.

“Honestly I’d probably be safer from cuts if you _did_  do it,” Taemin mutters. He always manages to nick himself in the same spot no matter how many times he does this. Still, he lifts the razor to his cheek and tilts his head to start shaving.

He takes his time, goes slow, lets Jonghyun turn the faucet on and off for him when he needs to rinse off the razor. Jonghyun’s kicking his feet quietly still and every so often his foot brushes Taemin’s leg. One time it happens slower than usual, a drag of Jonghyun’s foot around his thigh and up to nudge his butt. When Taemin cocks a brow at him he smiles innocently and starts kicking again. 

When Taemin nicks himself on his left cheek like usual Jonghyun hisses and leans over to snatch up a square of toilet paper. He holds it to Taemin’s skin until the bleeding stops, then gives it a little kissie. Taemin kissies him back and mumbles a little  _thanks for taking care of me so well,_ something Jonghyun blushes and bites his lip at.

Besides that, it goes pretty smooth. Taemin gets his cheeks, his chin, his neck all shaved clean, and when he lifts the razor to finish off, he pauses. He looks at himself in the mirror: smudged with shaving soap, unrinsed stubbly hairs stuck to his skin, a tiny red dot on one cheek, and a patchy, foamy moustache. Then he glances at Jonghyun and winks, smirks, puts his free hand on his hip and leans closer.

“Hey, uh, beebee, wanna take a ride on his stache?” he asks, making his voice all low and suave the way he knows Jonghyun hates. “First round’s free,” he offers.

_“Oh_ , my  _gosh_ ,” Jonghyun hisses. He’s giggling but trying to look stern as he gets his hands on Taemin’s shoulder and pushes him away. “It’s  _my_  turn to be the gremlin today, don’t be like that.”

“Oh, we take turns now?” Taemin asks, swaying exaggeratedly away from Jonghyun’s hands. That’s news to him. “Did this start before or after we both got Kibummie to just give up and lie down on the floor at his own party last month?” Jonghyun’s bubbly giggles increase.

“Weekends don’t count,” he says. Taemin snorts.

“I see,” he says. He lifts the razor and carefully gets rid of his moustache. “I’ll do my best to suppress my natural state of being for you, then, if it’s not my turn.” He lifts his towel to rub all of the excess hair and soap off of his face and then goes back in with just a wet razor to get all the little bits he missed. Jonghyun reaches out fondly to rub a smudge of soap away from his buzzed sideburn.

“Mm _, some_  gremlin is okay,” he hums. “I don’t want you to change who you are inside for me.” He pinches Taemin’s cheek softly, then wiggles it when Taemin puffs it out. Taemin quickly turns his head to bite Jonghyun’s fingertip softly.

“Good,” he says. He can’t _not_  be a gremlin. “How do I look?” he adds, splashing some cold water on his face and then patting himself dry. He frames his face with his hands next, smiling pretty and batting his lashes. Jonghyun smiles, cups Taemin’s face, rubs his thumbs back and forth over his soft cheeks, and brings him forward for a little smooch.

“Like a smooth baby boo,” he coos. Taemin scrunches his nose; Jonghyun snorts softly. “Like a smooth manly moo,” he tries. That Taemin just laughs at, pulling away and shaking his head. He pulls his towel from around his neck too, drapes it over his arm and drapes his jammies over that. He reaches for Jonghyun’s hand to tug him out of the bathroom, but Jonghyun holds him tight and keeps him there. “Aftershave,” he says insistently. Taemin scrunches his nose again, sighs and huffs and pouts. He hates aftershave. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and picks up the bottle from where Taemin left it behind him.

“It’s important,” he says, pushing it into Taemin’s hands. As Taemin sighs at it and pops the cap, Jonghyun picks up his razor next. “Also you were just gonna leave all this shit here and not clean anything up,” he adds sternly. This time Taemin rolls his eyes.

“I was  _gonna_  come back and do it later,” he says as Jonghyun rinses his brush and razor for him.

“Uh huh,” Jonghyun says. He sounds like he doesn’t believe Taemin; Taemin doesn’t fault him for that because he wasn’t telling the truth. Taemin spritzes his hand with the aftershave, rubs his hands together, takes a big, suffering breath, and then quickly paps and smooths his hands all over his lower face. He hisses at the tiny stings and shivers at the tingly sensation, and then, when Jonghyun leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, blushes a little bit.

This time when Taemin grabs Jonghyun’s hand he follows Taemin, first to the laundry room to dump the clothes and then to the living room, where Taemin sprawls out on his couch and pulls Jonghyun to sit in his lap. Taemin smiles lazily up at him, hands on his hips, and Jonghyun smiles back.

They just sit like that for a little bit. Taemin enjoys Jonghyun’s weight on him, slides his hands down to rub his thighs and play with the little hairs. Jonghyun runs a soft finger along the collar of Taemin’s shirt, pulling it down a little and tracing his collarbones. Eventually, Taemin takes Jonghyun’s wrist in his hand and kisses the inside of it.

“What do you wanna do today?” he asks. Jonghyun smooshes his wrist against Taemin’s mouth until Taemin kisses it seven more times, then hums and just runs his fingers through his bangs. A tiny smirk pulls up his lips and he wiggles his hips in Taemin’s lap.

“Wanna eat me out?” he asks. He wiggles his eyebrows too. Taemin snorts, laughing behind his hand, mildly offended.

“Like  _ten minutes ago_  when I asked if you wanted to ride my moustache--”

“ _Stop_  saying that, oh my gosh,” Jonghyun giggles. He puts his whole hand over Taemin’s face. This time Taemin licks his wrist all gross and slobbery, but that backfires on him because Jonghyun just rubs it off on his forehead. “But also,” Jonghyun adds, sucking his hand into his sleeve to wipe Taemin’s forehead clean, “that’s kinda what made me think about it.”

“Of course it was,” Taemin grins. He slides his hands from Jonghyun’s thighs to his waist, down to tap his fingers over the booty. “I got a couple hours to kill,” he hums contemplatively, and by that he means all day. “I could eat you out.”

“A couple hours?” Jonghyun asks, lifting a brow like he thinks Taemin is overestimating. Taemin lifts a brow back.

“You  _know_  me,” he says. Jonghyun’s grin widens, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“I  _do_ ,” he replies. He paps all over Taemin’s chest with excited hands and leans down to peck his mouth. “Lemme go get all, uh, bootylicious for you,” he says with a wink. Taemin bubbles into giggles, and when Jonghyun wiggles off of his lap, he turns to his side to press them into the pillow.

By the time Jonghyun gets back, he’s giggled himself out, and he just watches his babe walk up with one arm dangling off of the edge of the couch. He reaches out for Jonghyun when he gets close enough. With Jonghyun’s hand in his, he rubs his thumb over his palm fondly and looks up at him.

“Thanks for sneaking into my bed at like three in the morning,” he says. He didn’t realize until he spent the morning with Jonghyun that he’d been getting tired of spending his mornings alone. Jonghyun blushes a little as he pushes Taemin to his back and gently settles himself over his chest.

“Thanks for letting me,” he says, fingers playing with Taemin’s hair. Taemin smiles and presses a kiss to his knee.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> #anyway im lov... this.... sleepy giggly kissie jongtae... just hangin out... lovin each other... joking nd loving each other...  
> #im fuckening Softe m'dudes  
> #also taem with his tongue inside of jongs asshole: oh jeez i forgot to brush my teeth :/  
> #also also jong: if u h8 aftershave then why dont u get like a cream or a gel or whatever  
> #taem: bc i hate those more lmao  
> #jong: ripperooni  
> #also also also taem: what was your nightmare about like was it realistic or did you wake up feeling Embarrassed  
> #jong: :/ i dreamed i was putting together a cardboard dragon model but i dropped one of her feet and she came to life and got mad at me and started breathing fire at me but the fire was just a bunch of orange paper hole punch holes but it was so much that it filled the room up to my waist and i kept falling down : (  
> #taem: giggles but also paps jongs head and calls him a cute bubbie  
> #also i wanted to end this with taem about to eat jongs booty but i didnt know how so i asked elle nd they said  
> #taem surveyed the booty. what a fine landscape. 'id love to cross into that there valley and ride into the sunset' he said. and he did.  
> #thank u elle  
> #also another part u gotta pay attention to is taem kissing jongs wrist and jong smooshing his wrist against taems face for more kissies


End file.
